


lucky bracelet

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking, Nipples Stimulation, Raw Sex, Rimming, cock riding, dom/bottom!donghyuck, face riding, sub/top!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: mark was never a person to believe in good luck charms, but donghyuck gives him one - and proves him wrong. mark doesn't know he'll have to pay for being lucky.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 32
Kudos: 406





	lucky bracelet

the school hall meets mark with the noise of hurrying students, more than familiar beige walls, and the smell of kimchi from the canteen. maybe, - mark understands, - maybe he’s missed it just a bit.

he was ill for a whole week, - unforgivingly long, and jeno, his best friend, laughed that mark probably forgot their faces. to make sure he didn't, the whole group chat sent their ugly selfies (jaemin's were the ugliest ones), and mark replied that now he got not only a cough but also a nausea. but still, when he sees jeno's smiling face with his eyes resembling two crescent moons, mark can't help smiling back as they shake hands and hug. 

"hey", jeno says with a genuine happy grin, "what’s up, man?"

"i remember your face, so i guess i’m good”, mark smiles and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “where are the others?" 

"oh right!" jeno says and, wrapping his arm around mark's shoulder, pulls him towards the stairs. "they're with that new guy, donghyuck. come on, i'll introduce you".

"the one y’all can’t shut up about?"

"he's cool!" jeno answers, "he's smart and funny, and i don't say this often about guys, but he's just cute", jeno laughs. 

"you call renjun cute at every opportunity, literally", mark scoffs, but jeno just jokingly says "shut up", as they are going upstairs.

the thing is, while mark was ill, this new guy transferred to their school, to the class of renjun, jaemin and jeno, and, apparently, became friends with them - too fast for mark's liking. sometimes they ranted about him so much, that it was _annoying_ , and to be honest, now mark is not really eager to meet the guy. 

“so, donghyuck, this is mark”, jeno says, as they’ve come to the others, standing near one of the big windows. “mark, this is donghyuck”.

“i’ve heard a lot about you, mark”, donghyuck says a standard phrase, but his smile is so genuine and friendly, that mark involuntarily thinks that _wow_ , it’s impossible to dislike this boy.

“yeah, me too”, mark replies with a smile as well, and donghyuck tilts his head back and laughs, probably reading the meaning that mark tried not to show in his answer.

“i bet jeno couldn’t shut up about how cute i am”, donghyuck coos, earning a deserved push in the shoulder from jeno, and mark can’t subdue a smile. so he’s a tease then.

“he couldn’t”, jaemin and renjun confirm before mark, and they all laugh when jeno cries out a desperate “hey!”, surrounded by traitors.

the rest of the conversation goes in a way which makes mark wonder if donghyuck's just joined them a week ago and hasn't been there with them from the very beginning. by the time they part to go to their classrooms, the suspicions mark had about him have vanished, and he almost feels guilty about being jealous.

he remembers that it took the four of them quite a while to befriend, but donghyuck seems to have the keys to the souls of all of them. he's witty, and playful, sometimes whiny, sometimes cocky, but in a few days, spent in a company with the sunshine boy, mark can't imagine their small gang without him. 

✧ ✧ ✧ 

the jarring sound of a whistle signals the end of the game, and mark turns his eyes to the scoreboard. 71:126. the difference is too big for a usual training game, however, what's more surprising is that the most part of the scores belongs to jeno only. and it’s not that jeno plays badly, he by no means doesn’t. but to score so much? all of a sudden? 

"how the hell did you do that?" mark comes up to jeno to give him a big smile and a high-five.

"i have my good luck now", he answers with an intriguing look, as he accepts pats on his shoulders and hugs from other teammates, but mark just chuckles. 

"i wish i had such luck for my math test", he says, skeptical, as they are heading to the locker room. 

"you can ask donghyuck for it", jeno says, and mark raises his eyebrows in a silent question. "he made a lucky bracelet for me", jeno says, showing to mark a thin thread bracelet of yellow and blue colours on his wrist and his lips spread in a smug smile, "i also got eighty nine in biology".

"but you hate biology! you, like, can't tell, mammals from reptiles..." mark's eyebrows fly up. "did you cheat?" 

"i'm not _that_ stupid hyung", jeno frowns and purses his lips. "and no, for your information, i didn't".

"sorry, i mean, eighty nine it's… a lot", mark says in an apologetic voice.

"i know, right?" jeno grins happily again, - he doesn’t hold grudges. "all thanks to this lucky baby", jeno says and gives the bracelet a big kiss, making mark laugh and shake his head. 

"i guess i should ask donghyuck to make one for me then". 

✧ ✧ ✧

next day mark is peacefully walking towards his classroom, yawning and cursing the school system which makes them wake up at the crack of dawn, when he’s stopped by donghyuck who runs up to him and with a cheerful “hey mark, come here” drags him to the nearest window.

“what is it, donghyuck?” mark asks, confused by a sudden invasion in his sleepy private space.

“give me your hand”, the boy replies, while searching for something in his bag. mark looks at him with puzzled eyes but keeps his hands to himself, and donghyuck, after the searching is done, sighs and takes mark’s hand in his, tugging up the sleeve of his jacket a bit.

“here”, he says with a smile, which seems shy, and ties a thin thread bracelet on mark’s wrist, under mark’s surprised stare. “jeno told me you wanted one too, so i wove it for you”, he says, tying the threads of the accessory, tightly, but leaving it a few millimeters loose so as it won’t rub mark’s skin. 

“uhm… thank you...” mark says, blinking, as he eyes the interlacement of red and purple, wrapped comfortably on his wrist. “it looks nice”, he says with a smile, hoping that donghyuck can’t see the hint of scepticism in his look. but he can’t just reject the gift - donghyuck must have had to spend the night hours to make it. so mark smiles again, this time in a thankful way, and donghyuck gives him a smile back - a sunny one, which makes mark feel the cosy warm spreading somewhere in his chest.

“and it works”, donghyuck says, "but you have to wear it always, or it won't. and don’t worry about the water, it won’t damage the threads", donghyuck smiles proudly, to which mark almost chuckles but reasonably subdues the laughter. 

“yeah? oh, cool, thank you, donghyuck”, mark says, when the bell for the first class rings.

“you’re welcome hyung! see you at lunch!” donghyuck sing-songs and then quickly disappears among a few hurrying students, who, like mark, are already late and can expect a scolding rant from a teacher.

✧ ✧ ✧

and mark was never a person to believe in lucky charms, four-leaf clovers, talismans or any other irrational stuff which people use to be more confident in what they do.

and when he scores the best out of his team during next basketball practice, he doesn't even think to give the credit to the bracelet. he trains a lot, spending countless hours on the court, even when they don't have scheduled trainings. it's not surprising that he can play well - just sometimes he does it better than the others.

and when the morning bus, for which he's late nine times out of ten, now starts coming a minute or two later, as if waiting for mark, (who, _if lucky_ , used to run into it, out of breath, right before the doors closed) - it doesn't seem suspicious at all. they might have altered the schedule, nothing more. 

his opinion changes only after he gets the results of his math test, which he was supposed to fail, as he usually does. almost all the tests are nothing but "guess the answer" games for him, and mark, frankly speaking, is not very good at guessing.

"ninety two points?!" he hisses in shock when the teacher has handed out the test sheets, and earns a few curious gazes from his classmates. _'i've never had more than forty five, holy shit…'_ , he thinks to himself, eyeing the test which has just a couple of red marks. and it's usually covered with red. mark then tugs the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal the bracelet and stares at it in disbelief.

_it fucking works._

✧ ✧ ✧

"mark?" donghyuck's voice in the speaker sounds cheerful despite the late eleven o'clock.

"hey, donghyuck", mark says, dropping his bag off his shoulder as he enters his bedroom. he practiced with jaemin on the court near their school, then they decided to have a bowl of jaemin's favourite ramen at a cafe nearby, and it absolutely slipped mark’s mind that he was meaning to call donghyuck and say thank you - for the bracelet which proved its usefulness. "sorry for calling you so late, but…"

"it's okay", donghyuck says softly.

"so, i got the result of my math test today, and", mark chuckles, still unable to believe it, "i got ninety two points, and... you know, even sixty would be a miracle, so… i guess your bracelet did its job".

"i knew it would", donghyuck answers, and mark can hear a wide grin in his voice.

"yeah, thank you for giving it to me", mark finally says, feeling suddenly a bit awkward.

"you're welcome, hyung", donghyuck replies in a smiley voice.

"yeah... well, good night then".

"sweet dreams, hyung."

mark hangs up after donghyuck's reply, and his thoughts linger for a moment on his incredible luck, before he shakes his head and then starts preparing to sleep.

✧ ✧ ✧

mark feels sweat breaking on his temples and small back. his lower part is moving frantically backwards and forwards, his breath is heaving, and the sound of it mixes with the sound of skin slapping, echoing loudly in mark's ears. the picture in front of his eyes is fragmented, like a kaleidoscope. but one thing is clear for him - the delightful tightness wrapped around his cock. mark slowly, as if he was drunk or high, casts his eyes down to see short hair, bouncing in rhythm with his moves, damp and sticking to the forehead. his look leisurely travels to the tensed neck and flat chest with two brown beads of nipples; it moves along the soft stomach where the hard cock is pressed to, before it stops at the place where his body is connected to another one. he sees his cock thrusting into a slick, squelching hole, and mark finally lets out a low moan. he grips his hands on the pliant waist and starts moving faster, slamming his eyes shut as he feels his orgasm approaching.

his eyes fly open the moment his ears register an unholy screech of the alarm clock. he grunts and fumbles for his phone to switch it the fuck off. _fucking morning_. he sits up on the bed, rubbing his tired, sleepy eyes, when he notices a damp feeling somewhere in the area of his crotch.

mark lifts the blanket up.

 _fuck_.

he stares for a moment at the wet patch on his boxers and then flops back on the bed. _what was it in his dream?_

a memory of that hot sensation of tightness, when he was hammering his cock into a body, sends a heavy wave down to his crotch, when the realization makes him feel… uncomfortable.

he was fucking a _guy_.

mark frowns at the images his mind kindly provides him with, and then quickly jumps off the bed, heading to the bathroom. 

there's nothing wrong with seeing wet dreams in his age, but with a guy? it never happened to him before. 

and it's disturbing.

so disturbing, that he finds himself remembering about it in absolutely random moments. at the literature class, during p.e. practice, in the canteen at lunch, and probably his face somehow reflects it, because renjun asks him a question he doesn't often ask anybody.

"are you okay, hyung? your face is more complicated than my physics test", he says with a chuckle, and mark chuckles too and takes a mouthful of kimchi he was torturing with the chopsticks for (apparently) a few minutes. 

"yeah, i'm good", he says, chewing, "can relate though, physics is a bitch", he says, _but-_

no, it isn't. not since he started wearing the bracelet, because even though he still sucks when the teacher asks him to solve the equation on the board, he writes the tests better than he ever hoped to.

and he doesn't know why, but he keeps silent about this little lucky friend. the reason is simple: should all the scholl know about it, donghyuck will have to make hundreds of those bracelets, and mark fairly assumes he wouldn't be glad to. besides, jeno might have told everyone about it without mark’s help.

and later this day, tiresome as all days during the school year, when mark switches off the night lamp and curls up under the blanket, his last night dream still floats in his head. but the exhaustion and sleep soon take over him, and he sighs, falling in blissful darkness. 

✧ ✧ ✧

_mark… ah, more, so good… you're fucking me so good… mark..._

"mark…"

a quick rush of arousal goes to his lower region when he hears a breathy voice in his ear, and quickly turns round to see donghyuck smiling at him as they are standing in the crowded hall.

"wow, i didn't know you're scared of me", donghyuck laughs, while mark tries to put his thoughts together after hearing his name said like _that_ \- just the way it was last night, when he again saw his dream. 

...their bodies were pressed close, _his_ chest was rubbing against mark's as _he_ was riding him, hands tightly looped around mark's shoulder. mark was leaving long, lingering kisses on _his_ neck, while the voice, smoky, addicting voice was pouring into his ears, like a toxic nectar...

it takes mark a moment to understand who this voice in his dreams belongs to.

_it fucking can't be donghyuck._

"n-no, sorry, uhm…" mark struggles to get his head together and takes a shallow breath, "did you want something?" 

"actually, yes!" donghyuck chimes. "jaemin asked me to help him with his party, so now i'm counting how many people there will be. are you coming?" 

"a party… y-yes, yes, i'll be there", mark says, remembering that jaemin told him something about it a few days ago. 

"great!" donghyuck grins, but mark can barely force a smile back. "gotta go ask others!" donghyuck says and leaves mark, who needs a moment to remember where he was going. 

the images from his dream appear in his head without his will, and the rest of the day he spends, trying to hide them from himself, and the fear even beats the curiosity with its question of who his night guest was.

he finds out the answer at night. hooded, shimmering with desire eyes, cheeks, dusted with pink blush, lips, parted in a moan and wetted with a nimble move of a tongue. the lips spread in a smirk, and mark finally sees the face of the boy he's fucking. donghyuck's face. 

✧ ✧ ✧

it's just a dream. it means nothing. 

at least that's what mark tells himself.

 _just a dream_ keeps bothering him almost every night. waking up with pants full of cum is not the most pleasing thing in the morning (giving that mark hates mornings), but the worst part is the _images_ which haunt mark at daylight. donghyuck's lips stretched around his cock, his spread legs, his arched back while mark's pounding him from behind...

and if it was just a random dream with a random person, mark wouldn't be so focused on it. but donghyuck starrs in each of them, performing the things mark isn't brave enough even to think of, and that's especially shameful, because donghyuck is his friend. yet now mark blushes when he sees him. how can he not, when just a few hours ago he was dreaming about donghyuck's lips on his cock. and no matter how hard he tries to lie to himself, it always feels heavenly.

the only save route mark can come up with is denial.

it's just a phase.

it's stress and hormones.

it'll pass.

unfortunately, it doesn't.

✧ ✧ ✧

"you know, i still insist that having a party on sunday is a bad idea. because tomorrow, and i'm sure of it, i will wake up with a hangover, and the reviews are not over yet", jeno says, when mark takes his place on a chair beside him, placing the coffee on the table. they are in a cafe near the station, waiting for renjun and donghyuck to join, so they can go to jaemin's place together and help with the preparations.

"i don't even want to think about it", mark snorts, sipping his bitter drink and makes a wry face. the taste is always awful. "if it wasn't for donghyuck's bracelet, i would've fail all the tests miserably. i hope it will work till finals, or i'm dead".

"wait", jeno looks at him in surprise, "donghyuck made a bracelet for you?"

"uhm, yes, he told me you'd told him i'd told you that i'd wanted a bracelet, so he gave it to me", mark explains, but jeno's eyebrows rise even higher up his forehead.

"i didn't tell him anything", he says, and now it's mark's turn to be confused.

"are you sure? maybe you forgot you did?" mark asks, but jeno just shakes his head.

"i'm sure- _wo-ow_ , there he is!" jeno says with a whistle and then waves his hand in the direction of the entrance to the cafe.

mark turns his head and indeed, sees donghyuck coming in, right in time for the conversation. 

he's dressed in tight black jeans, which outline his perfectly-shaped legs, usually hidden by loose trousers of school uniform. the black and red striped crop top doesn't conceal smooth stomach and makes donghyuck's legs look even longer; a black thin leather choker and massive leather boots finish his image, and when mark's brain finally _absorbs_ it, the whole his universe narrows to donghyuck's figure only.

mark's head goes blank.

he gets up, his stare locked with donghyuck's awaiting one. the boy makes a step towards him - and mark takes off and kills the distance between them in a few quick big steps, firmly wrapping his arm around donghyuck's waist, burying his head in the crook of donghyuck's neck. the smell of rose and something woody, filling his nostrils, goes to his brain like a sharp spike, and he remembers that this very smell hangs in the air of his room when he wakes up after his wet dreams. mark inhales it again, breathes it in as if he's just come up from under the water, but the soft chuckle in his ear makes him forget everything for good. he takes donghyuck by the hand and pushes him over the counter. his hasty hands roughly tug down donghyuck's jeans to his knees, and within a second mark is brushing the tip of his hard cock against donghyuck's hole, wanting nothing more but to fuck him right here and right now.

"...are you sleeping with your eyes open? ma-ark!"

mark feels somebody shaking him by the shoulder, but he needs a few seconds to understand that it's jeno. his head turns slowly to look at the one who brought him back from wherever he was, and he blinks a few times, finally coming round.

"man, what's with that look? did you see a ghost?" jeno tries to joke, because mark's face is whiter than chalk. 

mark opens his mouth to answer but his tongue feels heavy like a stone.

"no, it's… everything's fine", he finally manages, and then notices donghyuck sitting opposite them. he's looking at mark with his head tilted to the right, apparently, also a little confused by mark's strange behaviour.

"you look pale, mark. do you feel okay?" donghyuck asks, his eyebrows rising a bit in a worry.

"yes, yes, i…" mark pauses, suddenly feeling he's hard in his pants. _oh god_. "...i just remembered that... my dad asked me to help him… with his car… i-i gotta go, guys", he says, grabbing his bag, and sprints out of the cafe, hearing jeno shouting something behind him. 

he doesn't know how he manages to get to the bus stop and take a bus, as the reality breaks into pieces right in his eyes. he only knows he took the right one because he finds himself unlocking his front door with trembling hands, before he storms in and slams the door as if somebody was chasing him. he leans on the wall, weak and exhausted, his heart beating frantically, and shuts his eyes, trying to steady his breath.

"what the fuck was that… what the fuck was that…" are the only words mark is capable of uttering, his thoughts being far from comprehensive. and the more he tries to unscramble them, the more puzzled he gets, because, fuck, _it felt so real_. panic starts forming like a thick lump in his throat, when a saving thought "shower" forces him to move, despite his head being dizzy.

the jets of cold water make him feel better, - well, at least he feels he is not sleeping, and the cold is real, and that if he doesn't get out, he'll turn into a piece of ice. 

he wraps himself in a bathrobe, and the nice warm fabric brings a bit of relaxation to his tired body and mind. on his feeble legs he gets to his room and falls on the bed, feeling as exhaustion suddenly covers him from head to toes, as if he's just run a marathon. a thought that he must text jaemin that he can't come is the last one in his head, before his eyes fall shut and he drifts off, lulled by a dainty scent of rose and wood. 

✧ ✧ ✧

mark opens his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of his room.

and he knows he's dreaming, because he has his usual guest.

he's naked, and donghyuck in front of him is naked too, wearing only a sweet alluring smile on his lips. they are staring at each other, eyes locked, when mark hears a strange voice in his head.

_kiss me._

it's donghyuck's voice, there's no doubt in it, but his lips don't move a bit. 

kiss me. __

__

mark hears it again, and something primal, unknown yet wishful takes over him. his chest starts rising with heavy breaths, his body tenses in a hidden impulse, and when he sees donghyuck's lips spreading a little wider, his legs move on their own accord.

__

he stops close to donghyuck, so close that their lips almost touch - _almost_ , but it's enough for mark to feel his blood temperature rise to the degree of boiling.

__

donghyuck still smiles at him with parted mouth, their breaths touching, like butterfly wings, and donghyuck's one feels _cold_ on mark's lips. it doesn't cool mark down though, and when donghyuck's lips move to form these two enchanting words-

__

_kiss me_

__

-mark leans over and slots their mouths together. 

__

the kiss burns almost physically, and mark purses his lips on donghyuck's and shuts his eyes. he pulls away, his heart beating fast, and lips aflame, but donghyuck snakes his arms around his neck and doesn't let him go.

__

_"more"_.

__

mark doesn't want to say no.

__

he presses their mouths together again, presses their bodies closer, grabbing donghyuck by the waist, and it earns him donghyuck's satisfied moan when their dicks brush against each other. mark feels donghyuck's tongue intruding his mouth, and his own low moan escapes his throat.

__

they kiss slowly, sensually, as if drinking from each other, savouring the taste of each other's lips. mark doesn't know if he's ever had such a kiss, because with donghyuck it feels magical, enigmatic, and his lust for donghyuck multiplies ten times with every wet touch of their tongues.

__

mark's hands roam on donghyuck's back and lower, squeeze his ass, and donghyuck answers by rubbing his whole body against mark, electrifying mark like no one else did. mark feels that their cocks are hard, and it has him groan in donghyuck's mouth, as liquid lightning reaches to his limbs.

__

"i want to ride your face", donghyuck breathes out as they pull away, mixing his words with soft kisses on mark's lips, and they go straight to mark's erection, making his cock twitch.

__

"fuck, _yes_ ", mark groans, before kissing away a contented smile of donghyuck's lips.

__

as it often happens in dreams, the change of scene is abrupt, and mark finds himself lying on his bed, grabbing donghyuck's round ass while the younger sits on his face, whining at every move of mark's tongue. mark can't really breathe, but it worries him the least, because donghyuck's ass tightens too good around his slick muscle as he licks inside him, tasting the soft walls. 

__

"mark, more, _ah_ , feels so good", donghyuck whines, grinding on mark's face, moving his hips faster to get more of this desired friction, and mark has to smack his ass to stop him from too much moving. 

__

it has an opposite effect, having donghyuck move faster, and mark scoffs to himself and smacks donghyuck's butt again and again, while working his mouth on donghyuck's hole. his chin is stained in saliva and tongue is getting tired, but donghyuck's sweet melodious moans worth all of it. mark could eat him out for hours. 

__

when he spreads donghyuck's asscheeks to fuck his tongue deeper, donghyuck whines loudly and then bends over as if unable to keep himself up. but it's mark's turn to moan now, because donghyuck swipes his tongue over the tip of his cock and then takes it in his hot mouth. 

__

"fuck", mark curses, his hips jolting up so as to thrust his cock in donghyuck’s wet cavity, and donghyuck lets him, opening his sinful mouth wider. it feels amazing, the way donghyuck sucks around his shaft, the way he takes it deeper, and deeper, till it presses to the back of his throat, and when mark hears donghyuck _gag_ on it, his vision goes blurred with a sudden hit of arousal. he only wishes he could see donghyuck's face, with fluttering eyelashes and puffy lips, as he chokes on his dick, drooling around it and whining with his stuffed mouth.

__

his wish is granted when the scene changes again, and he sees donghyuck towering above him, his rounded ass being right above his strained, achingly hard dick. 

__

"donghyuck…" this word comes out of his mouth strangled, as if he has to make an effort to let it out, and donghyuck's flirtatious smile only makes mark feel more desperate. 

__

"can't wait to be inside me, can you", donghyuck chuckles, moving his hips so that mark's cock slides right between his asscheeks. 

__

"donghyuck, please…" mark whispers, hardly managing not to manhandle donghyuck and ram his cock into him with all the force he has. 

__

"come here", donghyuck says softly, holding out his hand. 

__

mark lifts up, eager to feel donghyuck's mouth on his. he fucks his tongue into donghyuck's mouth, kisses his chin and jawline, his neck and collarbones, silently begging him with every kiss planted to the tanned, salty skin. his lips find donghyuck's perky hard nipple, and mark takes it into his mouth, moaning into donghyuck’s chest . tiny whimpers reach his ears, encouraging him to suck harder, which mark gladly does, rolling the hard bead over his tongue. 

__

" _mm_ , you're so good to me, mark", donghyuck purrs, threading his fingers through mark's hair. he guides mark to his other nipple, and mark complies, his mouth making a lewd wet sound. his tongue licks wide over the nipple, before mark sucks it in, groaning, when donghyuck presses his head close to his chest.

__

"enough", donghyuck says quietly and pushes mark back in a playful manner. mark lands on the pillow, his eyes never leaving donghyuck's. 

__

"look", donghyuck shift on mark's thighs and takes mark's cock in his hand, pressing it to his stomach. the tip reaches to donghyuck's belly button, and the boy smiles meeting mark's impatient stare. "that's how deep it's going to be inside me".

__

"fuck", mark's breath hitches at the thought of him being so deep in that luscious, welcoming body, and he curses in a whisper, making donghyuck chuckle. his cock throbs in donghyuck's hand, while the younger lifts up before sinking on it ever so slowly, gradually engulfing mark's shaft till he's fully sitting on it.

__

"...you're big", donghyuck frowns with his eyes closed, without moving so as to adjust to mark's size. and mark is just watching him, panting and squeezing the sheets in his fists, because donghyuck looks amazing, feels amazing - and so _vivid_ , as if his ass was tightening around mark's cock for real. 

__

when donghyuck makes the first shallow move, rising on mark's cock slightly, mark's hands find their place on donghyuck's fleshy thighs, which he can't help but squeeze, enjoying the softness under him palms. donghyuck gives him a look of half-lidded eyes at that and starts moving faster, his insides wrapping around mark's cock so delightfully tight, that mark feels the seething fire spreading through his veins. god, he wants his release more than anything. 

__

as if hearing mark's thoughts, donghyuck clenches his hole, his eyes twinkling with mischief, and it has mark groan, as another wave of arousal hits him from head to toes. his restless hands slide up to stroke donghyuck's stomach, and he can't tear his eyes off it, mesmerized by the thought of his cock moving there, stretching donghyuck from the inside, making him all hot and sweaty. 

__

he reaches his hand up, and donghyuck takes it and intertwines their fingers in an intimate gesture, before he brings them to his mouth and _licks_ over mark's bracelet, without breaking eye contact. he does it slowly, his tongue making a wide flat move over mark's wrist, and it should feel wet, but it feels burning. yet mark is unable to yank his hand back.

__

"so obedient…" a _scoff_. 

__

some distant _realization_ appears in the furthest corner of his mind, but mark fails to catch it, because donghyuck smiles - like a devil, sent to take away mark’s sanity, and this smile stirs up some unfamiliar feeling in mark's guts.

__

mark emits a low, fierce growl through gritted teeth, and flips donghyuck in one swift move, now hovering above him, like a predator above his meal. but donghyuck isn't scared. instead, he laughs and loops his arms around mark's neck.

__

"fuck me the way you want to, the way you've _always wanted to_ ", donghyuck whispers, running his fingers through mark's hair and looking at mark with such demanding _need_ , that mark can just groan again as he bangs his cock into donghyuck's hole with a strong move of his hips, because god, he wants it _hard_. 

__

and if a minute ago he was struggling not to crumble into particles under donghyuck's bewitching eyes, now his blind instinct takes over him, and he thrusts into donghyuck's greedy hole with all the strength he has. donghyuck rewards him with moans and whimpers, his legs tremble after each mark's hit on his prostate, and he clings to him, scratching mark's sweaty back with his short nails. a sudden pain doesn't sober mark up, only makes him feel more intoxicated with that overwhelming sensation in his whole body, and he returns the pain by sucking and biting on donghyuck's neck, tasting the salt of lust on his tongue, as he keeps on banging donghyuck into the mattress.

__

"yes, like that, mark, i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum!" donghyuck sobs, his moans reminding now pitiful mewls.

__

"me too", mark manages to breathe out, as he sucks another hickey on donghyuck's neck, who mewls even more desperately.

__

"fill me up, please, i want your cum inside me", donghyuck whines, scratching more red love stripes onto mark's back, and it has mark growl, as he feels his orgasm building up in his tensed stomach.

__

he makes a few more rough thrusts, and when donghyuck's insides clench erratically around his cock, mark cums, digging his teeth into the flesh of donghyuck's shoulder. the orgasm hits him so hard that it seems he loses the ability to breathe for a few moments, before he takes a deep inhale. he lifts up a bit to see donghyuck's blissed out face, his stomach stained in pearly ropes of his release, and donghyuck lets out a tired but satisfied chuckle and puts his hands on mark's chest, where his heart is still beating like crazy. 

__

"you came so much inside me", donghyuck chuckles, his voice hoarse after all the moaning.

__

"didn't you ask for it?" mark replies, making a small thrust in donghyuck's ass, knowing that his insides are too sensitive, and donghyuck whimpers, as if complaining, but then smiles again.

__

"i did", he says with a grin and brings mark into a kiss, they both moving their lips idly. "i'm glad to have chosen you", he says almost inaudibly, brushing his lips against mark's, before connecting their mouths again. mark doesn't get to answer or ask. donghyuck's lips are too soft and persistent for mark to care about anything else, and he genuinely _doesn't want_ to care. he just kisses donghyuck back, swallowing donghyuck's quiet, pleased moans.

✧ ✧ ✧

mark wakes up the same moment the alarm informs him about the morning. he jumps on his bed, his eyes, sleepy yet wide roaming around the room in search of donghyuck. but he's not here.

__

_'of course he's not here'_ , mark thinks to himself, annoyed with how madly fast his hearts thuds in his chest at this thought, and falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. the wetness in his pants doesn't bother him, he's almost got used to it now. what does is the smells and sensations which still surround him, like an invisible veil. to get rid of it mark takes a deep breath and hops off the bed, heading to the bathroom. he sheds his dirtied boxers and throws them into the hamper, then he tries to concentrate on brushing his teeth, counting how many times he moves his toothbrush. the splashes of cold water help him to finally get the connection with reality, when something draws his attention.

__

"what the…" he stares at a red mark on his shoulder, reflected in the mirror, then quickly spins round and turns his head, only to see his back decorated with long red scratches. mark brings his hand to touch them, and they hurt like fresh wounds. 

__

the images and sensation of donghyuck's tight embrace, his hot breath and his nails digging into his skin suddenly overflow mark, and the bathroom starts floating in his vision making him seek for support at the wall. his pulse thuds like a drum in his temples, when his look falls on his wrist, where the bracelet is sitting tightly, and he hears that satisfied, mocking voice.

__

__"so obedient." __

__

the rush of thoughts following that almost knocks him over, like an avalanche. he can't form them properly, but they are disturbing and shocking, and _that’s just can’t be_.

mark storms out of the bathroom and hastily gets dressed, managing to notice that he's about to get late for the bus. _fuck._ he curses and grabs his bag, and when in four minutes he jumps into the vehicle, he has just one desire in his mind.

_find donghyuck._

the road to school has never seemed so long to mark. he nervously taps his feet, staring blankly out the window, and when it's his stop, he runs out to the school building, not caring about people's strange looks. 

he finally ends up in the school corridor, he's out of breath and his chest hurts after breathing in too much of cold air. mark doesn't pay a slightest attention to it. his eyes are searching for donghyuck as he goes among the stream of students around him. when his breath hitches, and he stops.

there he is.

standing near the notice board, talking to renjun, smiling his usual sunny smile. 

mark wants to come up to him, but donghyuck turns his head and sees him. mark's legs feel like two cold stones which he can't move.

the corridor suddenly seems silent and empty, except for him and donghyuck. his wide intense stare is locked with donghyuck's one, when donghyuck _smirks_ and tugs down the neck of his sweater. for mark to see red and violet stains blooming on his skin. 

in a second the moving around mark, noisy and hurried, resumes. and donghyuck is no longer in sight. mark searches with his panicked eyes for his figure, but it's gone, as if he was never there.

only the stripe of skin on mark's wrist, where the lucky bracelet is sitting tightly, starts burning, reminding him that he's not sleeping.

✧ ✧ ✧

when mark opens his eyes, literally struggling to lift his eyelids, his vision is blurred, but it's enough to see a light room with white walls. the door is slightly opened, and mark can register a figure standing in the corridor, facing the back to him. he can't say if he knows who it belongs to, but he definitely recognizes the speaking voices.

"...doctor kim had to be transferred to another clinic, so i am responsible for his treatment from now on", the honey-like voice says, and mark frowns, trying to remember where he could hear it.

"thank you, doctor lee", says jeno's voice in a quiet but grateful tone.

"we won't ask if you can..." jaemin makes a pause, as if searching for a right word, "fix him, but please, take care of him".

"don't worry, i'll make sure of it."

"and, doctor..." renjun starts cautiously, "is he still talking about that non-existing guy?" 

"i've had no chance to check on him yet, but according to what i've read in my colleague's report..." a sigh, short, but eloquent, "yes."

mark listens to the following pause with his breathing hitched in his throat, while memories flood his mind like a destructive wave. he doesn't hear the end of the conversation, his head ringing like a large bell, and only the abrupt sound of the door closing snatches him back to this light room. he fails again to focus his vision, but the familiar smell of rose and wood triggers something in him. he feels goosebumps running down his spine.

"good morning mark, how are you feeling today?" the person asks, and mark sees him sitting down on the edge on his bed, close enough for mark to finaly recognize his features.

"donghyuck?" mark asks and immediately coughs, his throat feeling as if he's eaten a few glasses of sand. he tries to sit up, but his head starts spinning, so he has to fall back and shut his eyes, steading himself.

"sh-h-h, don't make any sudden movements, you're still weak after the dose of tranquilizer we had to inject you last night. you tried to explain to the nurses that i exist in a too aggressive manner", the doctor says in a calm voice, but mark hears a hint of a smile in it. a warm hand lands on his cheek and strokes in gently. mark opens his eyes - and finally sees hyuck, who's looking at him with a mild smirk spread on his lips. "i got rid of that useless old shrink, so now we have all the time in the world", he says and leans over to kiss mark in his dry mouth. "i hope you didn't miss me much those few months", hyuck's smile brushes against mark's lips, but mark can't answer, crashed by the amount of emotions boiling in his chest. he was so desperate _to find him_ in reality, he was so desperate _to see him_ in his dreams, and now, when hyuck is right in front of him, mark just _can't believe it._

when donghyuck pulls away, mark suddenly feels _scared_. so he grabs on his arm weakly, and hyuck's smile grows wider when he sees the bracelet, - a bit worn, but still on its place on mark's wrist.

"you're still wearing it", he says, his eyes going darker. the next moment mark feels his lips being attacked with a savage kiss, hyuck's tongue pushing inside his mouth almost roughly, and mark can't fight the impatient growl forming in his throat, when he feels hyuck's palm pressing to his cock. he gives up and answers the kiss, groaning in reply to hyuck's quiet whimper.

"donghyuck..." mark pants out, breaking the kiss to ask the only sane question he has in his blank mind, "where am i?"

hyuck gives him his sweet smile again and reaches his hand out and strokes his hair fondly. the touch soothes mark, and all his frustration, fears and questions vanish, making him feel the cosy warm spreading somewhere in his chest.

"you're with me, mark."

and for now, it's all mark needs to know.

✦ ✦ ✦

**Author's Note:**

> some explanation:  
> ✧ jeno's bracelet: yellow - good luck, blue - confidence;  
> ✧ mark's bracelet: red - sexual desire, purple - magic;  
> ✧ smells: rose smell is an aphrodisiac, it relaxes and makes ppl more responsive to touch; by 'woody' smell i meant sandalwood, which is an aphrodisiac as well; both these smells are believed to be magical~ 
> 
> thank u for reading!~


End file.
